Castiel, Angel of the World
by Starpaw77
Summary: Castiel takes over the world, now living in a giant palace or mansion or castle with a pretty golden crown plopped on his head. Dean comes into the palace to find Castiel upon his 'throne', and he doesn't have an idea what has happened! Castiel runs aroun


**Yes, yes, very interesting. I was just spinning over and over in a chair one day, and never got dizzy or had the need to throw up. And I was rhyming things with angel of the lord, and then angel of the world came up – and I thought politics, world domination! And it was all too amazing! Yes, I'm weird…**

* * *

A great angel of heaven has tried to conquer and take over the world! Castiel was just the perfect emotionless guy that had to do it, after all, he's almost a sociopath – but we all 'know' he has quite a few emotions for that Dean Winchester guy.

His ways led him to this fate of world domination, such a cruel, dominating devious, amazing, beautiful, world burning, happy, fate. And the angel knew it too – he was sitting in a beautiful thrown with a sparkling golden crown. Oh, how THAT was BEAUTIFUL—quoting what he had said one day and the day of his world domination.

Castiel was propped up in a palace, with the old emotionless face he always wore, but, a smile was starting to creep up his face, and then reach his cheek. The angel was content with his decision to take over the world. This way, he was more powerful than Lucifer! The freaking king of hell!

He could just relax in the cool spiky throne forever. It was sort of like the Game of Thrones throne, sept it didn't have the floppy penises and wiggly busoms.

It was never seen, but Castiel truly was smiling, which seemed really weird for him considering he was one to be emotionless and not concern with your problems.

His arm rested at one of the sides of the dark red throne. Another arm reaching up to let his hand touch his shiny golden crown—everything the angel had ever dreamed of.

Suddenly, he could hear footsteps and more footsteps. Castiel quickly turned to look at the right door, nothing there, and then turned his head to look at the right door – nothing there.

Castiel looked straight in front of himself, a man with a gun and a dark green jacket standing at the angels sight. Looking up at him with an endearing but angry look – the human's eyes were a subtle green color, no light surrounding them—but he surely did have one hell of a dark circle under his eye.

"Dean," the angel stood up from sitting on the throne. The human stepped forward, or I should say hunter but will not because we need to know what happens next – even if we know who the hunter is.

"Cas? What is this place? Why are you on a throne?"

The human looked up at the angel, suddenly cocking his gun. He stepped another step forward in utter suspense because he was a hunter and that's what hunters always do, and should do – I said hunter now, you should be happy.

"I have taken over the world." The angel answered in his normal low unconcerned voice. Now a frown-y face came upon him—the hunter was asking him about the throne like it was a toilet, like a royal throne meaning a really, really ace level top toilet – a good flush per say.

"You? World domination? I don't believe it!"

"But Dean-y, it's true! I took over the world, and now it's mine." The angel began stepping down from the throne, walking towards the young hunter, still having the 'cocked' gun in hand.

"I am now… Castiel… angel of the world —"

"This is insanity Cas! You can't just have taken over the world like that! You would have to have gotten through to the government! And we know you can't even use a damn phone!"

"Deanie, listen. It just happened through my anal of my own angel delight. People just… like me now. They used to get freaked out because of my staring; now… they don't mind. They say 'oh, come sit here with me angel darling."

Dean, now we know his name, scratched his head, not questioning the angel anymore of the world domination that'd happened. Dean didn't know how all of this could happen in such a short time! It would be possibly insane for Castiel to become the leader of the world – Sam, Gabriel, himself and anyone who knew the 'real' Castiel knew he couldn't do that! A scruffy angel with no wings but a nice sort of sexual trench-coat – couldn't do all that! And he still had his trench-coat on. How in the freaking world could an angel like him?! Maybe Gabriel, he does like being a sexy bastard full of filth and human girls who would crawl up on bed with him, so he could probably trick the government. But Dean couldn't believe Castiel, even with such a spiky Game of Thrones throne he couldn't believe it! It was so out of his reach he didn't know what to say anymore!

"Angel darling? They call you ang-a-ang-angel darling?" Dean raised his eyebrows, he seemed jealous at what Castiel, the Angel of the World had just said. He always liked Castiel – just, in a more profound way, or more friends, with small benefits, but he wanted Castiel all to himself, usually, especially when Meg kissed him or snogged him—but Meg's a demon! Lower down derby!

"That's what they call me now; 'they' used to call me 'Baby with a Trench-coat' thanks to you." Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean – a little aroused and annoyed at the human hunter.

"Baby with a trench-coat? That must've been- but now you own the freakin' world!" Dean put up his hands, he wasn't going to admit the 'Baby with a trench-coat' line was cute, and that Castiel was sort of cute (in a really confused 'babyish' way – though, it didn't stop him from liking Cas in that 'special' way.)

Castiel walked closer to Dean, now staring directly into his green eyes – it was no affectionate stare that Dean was hoping for either, more of a really irritated stare. The angel now walked past Dean, walking over towards the large hallway in front of them. The columns holding up the ceiling covered in small little glowing golden balls. We need columns for gravity! Unless you have a load-wall of course!

The hunter stood there, not knowing what to say. Still holding his 'cocked' gun in hand, he quickly headed up the steps towards the throne. Pulling out a bag full of crisp salt, he began circling around the chair. Quickly, after that was done, he came to the front. Now pulling out a bottle of holy water from his pocket and throwing all the water onto the chair cushion. And no silly! The salt didn't just appear! Dean Winchester, I DECLARE! Dean Winchester has huge ass pockets!

Dean quickly put the 'Anti-demon' specimen's pack into his pockets. Now turning to look back down the stairs, that he was about the run fast on – and not hurt his back one bit!

He headed down the stairs, making a little slip on his ass – but didn't damage his back. Dean skidded up and scurried across the marble floor. The angel was standing in front of him, his blue eyes fixed on the hunters posture. Also looking at his wet ruined throne-cushion – and that my friends, created Castiel to have a big wide frown-y face at it.

"Dean, I need to go do my daily politics now…"

"Politics?! What in the heavens Cas?!"

"I do politics now, it's one of my daily angel things that I need to do, it's a part of world domination. Don't disturb me while I'm gone." Suddenly, Castiel poofed out of Dean's sight – leaving him stuck in the palace or castle thing. Dean was all too confused with this world domination and such – now 'Cas struck' with how he actually became leader of the world.

The hunter suddenly charged down the marble hallway. A few doors lined across the walls. Dean was now in no mood for all of this bull-honkey, he needed to know why Castiel had become 'Angel of the World', and he needed to know… NOW!

* * *

**First chapter of another Supernatural fanfiction! And this was just an idea I needed to write down and do! So here it is… **

**This story is really, really crack-ish, so it may take a few really weird humorous moments, here and then. I hope you enjoyed and see ya later! **


End file.
